


Fallen with Kouen

by Emperorslover



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lemon, Lime, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperorslover/pseuds/Emperorslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouen caught a falling girl thirteen years ago, she has been working as his personal maid since but Kouen has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole Gyokuen Ren becoming Emperor doesn't happen in this story, but the Emperor does die, Kouen and Hakuryuu have a good relationship in this story, Hakuryuu isn’t trying to take the throne and is working with Kouen. This story will have parts of the magi story line in it but there will be different in it. There might be some OOC in the story, sorry if there is.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or any of the character, only my OCs.

_Kouen._

Kouen Ren had seen a lot of different kinds of things by the time he was sixteen, he had captured two Dungeons already, but he had never seen a girl falling from the sky before. She wasn't screaming either. Just falling. Her long dark ocean blue hair was swirling around her and she fell backward toward the ground and fast. Kicking his horse with his heels, he sped forward. He didn't know why but he had to save her. Standing up the best he could and raising his arms, he caught her bridal style that was when he realized why she hadn't screamed, she was unconscious. Keeping her in his arms he rode back to the camp site. People rushed up to help him off his horse and when they tried to take the girl from his arms he growled at them. Yet again, he didn't know why he had the need to protect this girl. He carried her to the healer’s tent. The healers did the best that they could for the prince. Said prince was too worried to do anything until he knew she was okay. She slept for a whole day, the healers said that she should be fine.

_Lilith._

The first thing Lilith Dais saw where dark red eyes filled with concern, her own stormy blue-grey eyes filled with confusion. She had no idea where she was or who was staring at her, her eyes flickered off the teenager standing over her. He had red hair, half of it pulled back into a small pony tail. His face didn't show the concern in his eyes, the very start of a red goatee growing. She thought he was cute, on the way to being handsome. He was different from most males, Lilith could feel it. She looked up at the male in front of her, there was something in his eyes that made him different from every other male. That was when it struck her, she couldn't remember anything before only a few minute ago. She noticed that the male was watching her with calculating eyes but she didn't mind it, she wasn't sure whether it was because she was used to it or if it was something else.  
“Mmm… Who are you?” her throat was dry and her voice cracked.  
“Kouen Ren.” He replied. “Yours?”  
“Mmm…” she had to think about it first. “Lilith. How did I get here?”  
“I was hoping you could tell me.” He got closer to her. “You were falling from the sky yesterday.”  
“Really?” her voice broke again. Kouen turned away from her and walked out of her line of sight. He brought her back a glass of water.  
Handing it to her he asked, “So you don’t remember what happened to you then?”  
After downing the whole glass she answered, “I can’t remember anything before I opened my eyes and saw your gorgeous face.”  
“Gorgeous huh?” he raised one of his perfect red eyebrows. Lilith went bright red when she realized what she said. Slowly looking up she saw something in Kouen’s eye that she wasn't use too, he was interested in her. He also seemed happy about something.  
“What are you so happy about?” Lilith asked, a look of surprise ran over Kouen’s face for a spit second.  
“How did you know I was happy?” He was engrossed by her.  
“Your eyes,” was all she said.  
“Come work for me.” He ordered, sending shivers down her spine.  
“Yes, My Lord.” She had no idea why she said yes but she was happy she did.


	2. News: The First Prince of Kou.

_Kouen._

“So, My Lord.” Kouen smiled when he heard the voice of his beloved, not that she knew or he’d ever tell her, and looked up from his work, he could hear the tiniest bit of anger in her compassionate voice.

“Yes, My Little flower.” This caused her to blush like he knew that it would. He loved to make her blush, she always looked so cute but it didn't take away the underlying anger in her eyes like it typically does.

“So, is it true that you will became the First Prince of the Kou Empire?” She demanded. He felt himself harden at the sound of how she spoke to him. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else but had to snap them open again when he started to picture her in ways that made it hard not to have his way with her. He looked back down to his work, so that she couldn’t see if there was any lust in his eyes or not.

“Yes.” He stated. “Who told you?” Only he held the right to tell her things like that, whoever it was, was going to find themselves paying for upsetting his little flower. When he realised that she wasn't going to tell he continued on with a small amount annoyance, the fact that she wasn’t telling him was because she didn’t trust him, well that is what he thought anyway. “I was going to tell you the next time I saw you.”

Her anger seemed to settle down when he said that, she became sadder then. “I guess you will be getting a new personal maid then.”

“Why?” Kouen looked up at her, worried that she was going to tell him that she was leaving.

“Because you would need someone who would treat you like the First Prince and not someone who would spend half their day talking to you without realizing.” Lilith looked everywhere but at him when she said those words.

Kouen raised one of his eyebrows, “Now why would I want to have someone who is boring, over someone who will speak their mind and get me thinking also as well as being as beautiful as a flower.”

Her cheeks turned bright red after Kouen finished, causing the elder of the two to smirk and she turned away, moving Kouen’s food onto his desk.

“I will be outside if you need me, My Lord.” And without giving Kouen a chance to so say anything in reply, Lilith was out of the room.

 

_Lilith._

Lilith’s anger bubbled up inside of her as she walked in to her prince’s privet study.

“So, My Lord.” Lilith said, trying to keep the anger out of her voice, as she rolled the food cart in.

“Yes, My Little Flower.” A small smile played on Kouen’s perfect face. She felt her cheeks get warm but she didn't let her anger go, he was leaving, he didn't tell her and this time it was for good.

“So, is it true that you will became the First Prince of the Kou Empire?” She demand, needing to know if it was true or not. If it wasn't, she was going to make that little slut pay for lying to her. Kouen closed his eyes for a few seconds but they snapped open again, he looked back down at his work.

“Yes.” She could hear the agitation in his authoritative voice, he was not happy. “Who told you?” Lilith knew that if she told on the maid who told her, she would get into real trouble. So she decided that it would be better not to say, even though the slut needed a get kick up the arse. With a small amount of annoyance in his voice when he continued, she knew it was from not telling him what he wanted to know. “I was going to tell you the next time I saw you.”

Lilith felt her anger bubble away after he said that but only to be replaced with sadness. “I guess you will be getting a new personal maid then.”

“Why?” Kouen looked up, a glint in his flawless red eyes that she had never seen before, she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not.

“Because you would need someone who would treat you like the First Prince and not someone who would spend half their day talking to you without realizing.” She wouldn’t look at Kouen.

Kouen raised one of his faultless eyebrows, “Now why would I want to have someone who is boring over someone who will speak their mind and get me thinking as well as being as beautiful as a flower.”

Lilith’s cheeks turned bright red when those words found their way to her ears, she had to turn away in hopes that he didn’t see her but when moving Kouen’s food onto his desk, she saw a small smirk causing her blush to get even brighter.

“I will be outside if you need me, My Lord.” Lilith got herself out of his private study as fast as she could. Closing the door she let out a sigh.

“Why do you do that to yourself?” Koumei’s voice came from next to her. Jumping slightly she turned to the somewhat younger prince.

“You know why,” was all she said. She could see the sadness in Mei Mei’s eyes. “So you’re going to be the second prince now?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “but all it means is that there is more work for me. I wish you were my personal maid.” He pouted then laughed. It brought a smile to her face but the thought that she was going to see less of _her_ prince keep coming back to her.


	3. Heart Break and First Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it is a day late, just got caught up with school work. xD

_Kouen._

Kouen sat in his private library, his younger brother Kouha had just got back but it was too late to go see their father. It was late when the maid had decided to come in, she whispered sweet nothings into his ear. He closed his eyes and imaged it was Lilith’s compassionate voice. As he felt her mouth place over his hardening member he moved his hand over her hair, guiding her on how to move her head for him. Kouen then went back to his work, it was easy to ignore her, yes it felt good but that was it, just good, not great; just good. The maid tried to take all of him in, causing him to close his eyes. He heard the door open, he opened his eyes in time to see his beloved little flower drop the tray she was carrying, tears swelling in her eyes, which were filled with hurt before she turned and ran out of the room. He tried to call out to her but she didn’t come back. Kouen yanked the maid off of him by her hair before he made himself descent and going after Lilith. Koumei was already in front of him, Lil and Mei Mei had become friends early off and she was always helping him, well more like doing everything for him. Mei Mei stopped at the end of the hallway, he turned back to look at Kouen.

“She went into your lily garden.” He said as Kouen approached. “Now go fix what you just broke.”

It wasn’t like his brother to tell him what to do. “I’m going.” Kouen growled. He went into his small garden he had made for _his_ little flower. He saw her straight away, he moved over to her. He stopped when he heard her crying. He walked up to her and pulled her into him from behind.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered into her ear. She pulled away from him.

“Leave me alone.” She ordered, which surprised Kouen, she never pulled away from him. He had touched her a lot, especially when they were younger. Kouen grabbed a hold of her waist and spun her around, his lips pressed against hers. Her lips were so soft and she tasted like mixed berries. He felt her arms warp around his neck, trying to pull herself closer to him, he lifted her up pulling her as close as he could, feeling her soft body against his. She moaned into the kiss, causing him to get start getting hard again. Kouen pulled away from her slightly, a small smirk played on his face.

“Kouen. I love you,” she whispered. Before she pulled from him and ran away.

“Lilith!” Kouen yelled after her. Kouen chased after her but he couldn’t find her.

 

_Lilith._

Lilith had been told that the whole family was having dinner together but when she heard that it had been postponed she decided to make dinner for her beloved prince. She bumped into Mei Mei on the way to Kouen’s private study, the both of them were so engrossed in their conversation that they forgot to knock and walked right into Kouen’s library. Koumei stopped first then tried to move in front of Lilith to try and stop her from seeing what Kouen was doing with _that_ maid but it was too late. If she didn’t know better she would have thought that Kouen had fallen asleep while working but she could see the slut just under his desk and the way her head moved. She saw his eyes snap open just before she dropped the tray she had been holding. She felt herself starting to tear up so she ran for it. She heard both Kouen and Koumei call for her but she didn’t stop, she had to get out of there, away from the world and everything in it. She ran and ran until she found the little garden that Kouen had order to be made with nothing but Lilies. They were all different colours from white to black, from red to blue, and even ones that had two different colours in them. She stood in the middle of the garden and cried her broken heart out. She knew that Kouen liked his women but up till now it never really clicked to her. She was too lost in her thoughts of realization that she didn’t hear when Kouen walked up to her, in fact she had no idea he was there until he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I’m so sorry,” his voice was so soft and his breath so hot, she couldn’t have him touch her, not after what she had seen. So she did something that she had never done in the entire time that she knew Kouen, she pulled away.

“Leave me alone.” She ordered Kouen, she knew that he was the first prince and she was nothing but a maid but she couldn’t be near him right now. She couldn’t even look at him. He said that he was sorry but sorry for what, that he allowed that _slut_ to touch him like that or that she had seen it or was it both. She felt his arm wrap around her again but this time he didn’t give her the chance to run off, he pulled her around to face him then faster than she could think he kissed her. His lips were so strong and powerful against hers, he easily dominated the kiss, he tasted like mixed spices that have been left to age. She wrapped her arms around his neck trying to get closer to him. She felt his arms tighten and pulled her closer to him, his body was hard but soft at the same time. It felt so good, so natural to be in his arms to her. He pulled away from her, a small smirk playing cross his face.

“Kouen. I love you.” She pulled away and ran off afraid that he would laugh at her or something like that.

“Lilith!” She heard Kouen yell after her but she kept running, she kept herself hidden from Kouen until she knew that he had gone to sleep then she found her way to Kouen’s library and in the very back corner, a bed had been placed in there if Kouen ever want to go to sleep in there, she fell asleep; wrapped up in blankets that smelt like _her flame emperor_.


	4. Kouen's Library

_Kouen._

Kouen noticed that the door to his library had been left ajar, he slowly pushed it open, his hand hovering over his sword. Nothing looked out of place, he stepped quietly into the room. Slowly he checked the surrounding space, moving closer and closer to the back of the room. He was almost at the extra bed he had laid out for _his_ Little Flower when he heard footsteps, he moved to the front of the room to find that annoying maid from last night.

“I tried your bed chamber, _My_ Prince.” Her smile was sickeningly sweet along with her voice.

“What are you doing here?” Kouen asked. He didn’t want to waste more time with her than he had to. He was going to have her moved out of the palace soon. Kouen thought he heard footsteps behind him and he turned around to see if there was someone there but couldn’t see them.

“I’m sorry about last night, _My_ Prince.” She chose to ignore Kouen.

“Just don’t try it again.” Kouen was annoyed, he didn’t like having to repeat himself. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I’m here as your replacement, _My_ Prince?” he heard her giggle a little, he didn’t like it. “It seems your last maid did a little runner after she saw what was going on between us.”

“What?” Kouen was pissed off now. He heard movement to his right, his eyes flicked over that way but he still couldn’t see if there was someone there or not. And on top that, _His_ Little Flower was missing. He needed to figure this out and before he went to his father’s funeral.

“I tried to warn her that you really just wanted to have fun and didn’t want to settle down and even if you did, you would go for someone that would benefit your country, not some maid.” He could hear the lies coming out of her mouth, the sounds of plates being put on his desk pulled him out of his thoughts. “I made you your food myself, _My_ Prince.”

Kouen turned and looked at his food, sweets, he cared not for sweets. “Take it back and get the chefs to cook me something.”

“But, my prince, why don’t you want my food? I made this food myself.” Giving her a bored look, he just stared. “Why is it that you will eat the food that she makes for you but you won’t eat anything that I make you? Even last night she made you dinner and _I_ was that one who made you feel good. Not her. Just forget about her _my_ prince, she just ran off on you, I will stay by your side. Not her.”

“How did you know that she cooked for me last night?” he demand, the power coming from his voice filled the room, it pissed him off even more because of this dirty little slut in front of him, was the reason he missed out on Lil’s cooking. She made great spicy food, he loved her curry.

“I… I… I had to teach her a lesson, she was getting too close to you.” The little slut cried. “She has no right to be your personal maid, she isn’t even from Kou.”

“What are you talking about?” His voice didn’t soften. Crying, the slut pulled out a small black book from a pocket in her dress. Kouen recognized the book straight away as it was the one he had given to Lilith years ago. Kouen took the book, the picture of a blue lily on the front was faded, and he opened it and stood there.

_I remember it all now, who I am, where I am from. I could go home and live a very comfortable life but then I would have to leave Kouen behind with a chance I will never see him again. I couldn’t do that, I love him too much to leave him behind. Kouen Ren is my world._

He turned the page.

_She had a go at me again today, she hates that I am Kouen’s maid and she isn’t. She is claiming that she slept with him again. Not that it is any of my business but I want it to be, I want to be able to get angry with him if some girl says that they slept with him._

He turned another page.

_THE DIRTY LITTLE WHORE WAS GIVING HIM A BLOW JOB WHEN I WENT TO GIVE HIM HIS FOOD, I RAN OFF BUT HE CHASED AFTER ME. AFTER HE FOUND ME IN HIS LILY GARDEN HE KISSED ME!!!!!!! I am going to die of happiness._

He looked up and called for the guards.

“Take her away,” he waved in her direction to the guards who came to see what their prince wanted. He looked at her with dead eyes and said, “Your death will be in the next week or so.”

“My prince?! What…Why?” she screamed.

“You stole, and used a royal to your own wants and needs.” He turned his back to her, he wanted to get back to reading the little book in his hands.

“Please my prince, please.” She cried. Kouen wanted no more to do with her.

“Entie.” Kouen heard Lilith cry out, he turned to see her running out from his right, and out from behind one of his shelves, he was surprised but didn’t let it show. She grabbed hold of Kouen’s shirt, he was having a hard time not to take her right then, she was still in her maid outfit but she was wrapped up in one of his blankets; Kouen realized she had slept in his library. “Don’t have her killed! Please!”

Kouen watched as tears rolled down his beloved’s face, why would she even try to save that slut after the hurt she caused Lilith, Kouen tried to figure it out, he didn’t want to upset _his_ Little Flower so he gave her what she wanted and nodded. He’d give Lilith anything if it meant keeping her happy.

“Just throw her in prison and let her rot.” He said to the guards without looking at any of them. They pulled her away kicking and screaming. Kouen started lean closer to her, slowly allowing her time to move away if she wanted to but he saw her close her eyes and ready herself. Kouen placed one of his hands on the back of her head and pushed her up closer to him, his lips just brushed hers when Kouha burst through the doors, and Kouha stop and blinked a few times.

“Onii-chan, we need to get going.” Sighing Kouen pulled away, he was getting real pissed off, and all he wanted was a long kiss with his beloved.

“Go,” Kouen looked down at his cherished Lilith, she was staring at the ground as she said “It your father’s funeral.”

“Go get your nicest clothes on,” he order her. He was going to have her come with him, which was when he decided that she was to stay by his side, he was going to take her with him all the time.

“Yes, My Lord,” She bowed and ran out of the room. She dropped his blanket on the way out.

“So that is her then, Onii-chan. The one you’re going to marry.” Kouha didn’t say it like a question but Kouen nodded anyway. Kouen lead to way to the throne room with Kouha following suite.

 

_Lilith._

Lilith awoke the next morning to people talking, slowly and quietly she got close enough to hear what was going on.

“I’m sorry about last night, _My_ Prince.” The sickening sweet voice of _that maid_ made its way to Lilith ears.

“Just don’t try in again.” Kouen sounded annoyed. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Well, I’m here as your replace meant, _My_ Prince?” she giggled a little. “It seems your last maid did a little ran after she saw what was going on between us.”

“What?” Kouen sounded really pissed off now. Lilith moved so she could get a better looked at what was going on. Kouen stood with his back to _that maid_ his hands behind his back, he looked to be deep thought.

“I tried to warn her that you really just wanted to have fun and didn’t what to settle down and even if you did you would go for someone that would benefit your country, not some maid.” _That maid_ was placing his food out on his deck but it was all wrong, Kouen hated sweet things, so why was she giving him sweet cakes and chocolate coted things. “I made you your food myself, _My_ Prince.”

Kouen turned and looked at his food. “Take it back and get the cooks to cook me something.”

“But, my prince, why don’t you want my food? I made this food myself.” Kouen just stared at her. “Why is it that you will eat the food that she makes for you but you won’t eat anything that I make you? Even last night she made you dinner and _I_ was that one who made you feel good. Not her. Just forget about her _my_ prince, she just ran off on you, I will stay by your side. Not her.”

“How did you know that she cooked for me last night?” he demand, the power coming from his voice filled the room, making Lilith feel like she need to step out of behind the shelf that she was hiding behind.

“I… I… I had to teach her a lesson, she was getting to close to you.” _That maid_ cried. “She has no right to be your personal maid, she isn’t even from Kou.”

“What are you talking about?” His voice didn’t soften. Crying _that maid_ pulled out a small black book from a pocket in her dress. Lilith recognized the book straight away. Her diary, Kouen had given it to her a years ago. Kouen took the book and opened it up, he stood there for a few seconds then looked up and called for the guards.

“Take her away,” he wave in her direction to the guards who came to see what there prince wanted. He looked at her and said, “Your death will be in the next week or so.”

“My prince?! What…Why?” she screamed.

“You stole, and used a royal to your own want and needs.” He turned his back to her, going back to the little book in his hands.

“Please my prince please.” She cried. Tear streaming down her face, she looked like a huge mess.

“Entie,” Lilith cried out, knowing that using his nickname would get his attention, running out from her hiding place. Kouen turned to look at her surprise filled his eyes for the slighted moment. She grab hold of Kouen’s shirt, “Don’t have her killed! Please!”

She could feel the tears running down her face as Kouen just started at her. After a few seconds he nodded. “Just throw her in prison and let her rot.” He said to the guards without looking at any of them. They pulled her away kicking and screaming. She could see Kouen leaning over, she closed her eyes waiting for his powerful lips to meet hers. She felt his hand push her head up closer to him, she could just feel his lips touching her when she heard someone burst through the doors, there was nothing for a few seconds.

“Onii-chan, we need to get going.” She heard Kouha say. She felt Kouen pull away with a reluctant sigh, she opened her eyes to see him looking pissed off.

“Go,” Lilith looked down at the floor, “It your father’s funeral.”

“Go get your nicest clothes on,” he order her.

“Yes, My Lord,” She bowed and ran out of the room.


	5. The Throne room and a Princess.

_Kouen._

  
Sitting in the throne room, alone, Kouen started to think. It have been a week since Kouen had been crowned Emperor of the Kou Empire and his advises keep sending different Queens and Princesses to him, telling him he had to pick a wife. He already knew who he wanted as his Empress, his wife, his lover and the only woman to bear his children and that was Lilith. Said woman was walking up towards him, he looked down towards her, she no longer wore maid dresses but beautiful dresses Kouen had made for her, today she wore a simple pale red dress, making her floor length ocean blue hair stand out more than usual, said hair was pulled back into plats and knots to just stop it from touching the ground. She bowed when she reach him. 

“You called my lord.” She didn’t move from her bowed position. Kouen place a hand on her chin and pulled her up and moved her so she stood between his legs. He moved his arms to wrap around her waist. 

“Yes. Where have you been?” he buried his face into her belly, she laughed softly and started to play with his hair. 

“Sorry, I got caught up talking to Koumei on the way here, then Judal thought it would be funny if he messed up my hair so I had to get it redone.” Kouen allowed himself to laugh a little, he took a deep breath in and the scent of Lilies surround him. His pushed his face further into her belly and tighten his arms around her waist. She had become so relaxed around him and he loved it, soon he would tell her she was to be his wife. They sat there neither one them doing anything, both just happy to be where they were. Kouen heard doors open and heard people talking, then they stop talking Kouen assumed that it was because they saw what he was doing. He felt Lilith sigh then lightly pull away, he, himself, sighed as well but he kept one arm wrapped around his Little Flower. She stayed by his side, looking down at the new people in the room with cold dead eyes, Kouen also looked down to the people in the room. About a dozen of his advisers stood at the bottom of the stairs with a woman who look to be in her mid-twenties, she was smiling up at him. He knew why she was here, he would just send her home but he was going to listen to what they were going to say, just to keep his advisers happy, for now. 

“Yes?” he turned his attention back to Lilith and started to play with some of her thick hair. 

“My lord, this is the First Princess of the country of Daishan.” One of his advisers stated. Kouen felt Lilith tense up. “Princess Abbigail.” 

She bowed and said something to Kouen but he was too busy concentrating on Lilith, if it had been anyone one but Kouen or Koumei they say she was fine but Kouen knew something was up, he knew something had upset her. And that wasn’t just it Kouen had only just heard her whisper “Lies” as his advisers introduced the princess. 

“My lord?” One of his advisers took a step forward. 

“What?” Kouen snapped, all of his advisers took a step back but the princess took one forward. 

“I asked how you were, my Lord.” She took another step forward. Lilith pulled away from Kouen altogether now and started down the stairs. 

“Lilith.” Kouen’s voice was soft then but it could be heard throughout the massive room. Lilith stopped but didn’t look back. 

“I’m sorry, Entie.” Then she left the room. 

“Get out.” Kouen ordered. 

“But, my Lord—” The princess started.

“I said, GET OUT!” he bellowed. He watched as his advisers quickly removed themselves from his presence, one of them moved to get the princess as well. Just as the last of the advisers left the room Koumei walked in. 

“What happened?” he dared to ask.

 

_Lilith._

Lilith sighed for like the twentieth time that day, she would be beside her Emperor’s side by now if it wasn’t for that annoying dark magi. He had to go and mess up her hair, which by the way took a whole hour to fix. Kouen had called for her three hours ago, it took her an hour, with help of course, just to get ready and just when she was about to walk thought the door that little shit of a magi thought it would be fun to mess her hair up, just because he was stuck here and couldn't go to Sindria. She pushed on one of the heavy oak doors, walked inside and pushed it shut behind her. She looked up to see Kouen watching her from his throne, his eyes were unusually soft as he watch he ascend the stairs, he was wearing his typical royal outfit. She could just see the top of his chest, though she’d much rather see all of it. His goatee sitting proudly on his chin, she loved his goatee. 

_“I’m thinking of getting rid of it,” Kouen stated, Lilith turned to see Kouen watching her._

_“Getting rid of what?” she asked over closer._

_“My goatee.” He answered, his eyes following her every movement._

_“Why?” It upset her, she loved his goatee._

_“Because everybody keeps telling me too.” He sighed. “And anyway nobody likes it.”_

_“That not true!” Lilith started to go bright red._

_“ILOVEIT!” Then she ran out of the room._

Lilith wasn’t sure if she was the reason why he kept his goatee but she was glad he did. She bowed to Kouen when she reached the top of the stairs. 

“You called my lord.” She didn’t move from her bowed position. She felt Kouen place his hand on her chin and pulled her up towards him, she allowed him to guild her so she stood between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer still. 

“Yes. Where have you been?” he buried his face into her belly, she laughed softly and started to play with his red hair. It felt good to her to have him do this and it made her happy he did it around her. 

“Sorry, I got caught up talking to Koumei on the way here, then Judal thought it would be funny if he messed up my hair so I had to get it redone.” She heard Kouen laugh a little, she interned his hair with her finger, she felt him pushed his face farther into her belly and tighten his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes and stood there happy to be in his arms, it was the only real place she felt safe. They sat there neither one them doing anything, both just happy to be where they were. Lilith heard doors open and heard people talking, when they stop talking she opened her eyes and looked back to see who it was. With a sigh Lilith lightly pulled away, she heard Kouen sigh as well but he kept one arm wrapped around her. She stayed by his side, looking down at the new people in the room with cold dead eyes. About a dozen of Kouen’s advisers stood at the bottom of the stairs with a woman who look to be in her mid-twenties, she was smiling up at him. Lilith didn’t like that, he was hers. There was something about this girl that made all of Lilith’s hairs stand on end. She looked familiar to Lilith but she couldn’t place it. 

“Yes?” Kouen’s voice broke her train of thought, he started to play with some of her thick hair not really paying attention to them. 

“My lord, this is the First Princess of the country of Daishan.” One of his advisers stated. Lilith tense up. Daishan, her home country. “Princess Abbigail.” 

It was her, the daughter of the woman who had chased her out. The woman bowed to Kouen and said, “I am the first born daughter of King Patrick Dais. It is a please to meet you.” 

“Lies” she whispered to herself. 

“How are you, my lord?” Kouen didn’t respond. 

“My lord?” One of his stupid advisers took a step forward. 

“What?” Kouen snapped, all of his advisers took a step back but the fraud took one forward. 

“I asked how you were, my Lord.” She took another step forward. Lilith pulled away from Kouen altogether, this fraud dared say that to her Emperor. Lilith was going to put her into her place. 

“Lilith.” Kouen’s voice was soft then but it could be heard throughout the massive room. Lilith stopped but didn’t look back, she couldn’t. She knew that she couldn’t do what she wanted to do without making it look bad for Kouen. 

“I’m sorry, Entie.” She couldn’t stay in the room with that woman. She had just left the room when she heard Kouen bellow “GET OUT!” 

She past Koumei but didn’t stop, she just kept walking. 


	6. I belong to Kouen Ren!

_Kouen._

Kouen had just learnt that the princess from Daishan was still in Kou, demanding to see him, it had been week since what had happened in the throne room and he hadn't heard and seen his Beloved Flower, he had to get Koumei to keep an eye on her. He was waiting until Koumei said that she was ready to see him again. He didn’t want push her away, that put an end to his plans. With a sigh he headed to find the princess to send her home. He bumped in to Koumei along the way.

 

_Lilith._

Lilith had been on her way to Kouen’s privet library, she was going to tell him everything, about who she was, where she was from and why she had be falling the day she had meant him. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice that when she turned the corner and _that_ woman was almost right in front of her.

“Just who I have been looking for.” The voice of _that_ woman broke her from her thoughts. Lilith took a step back.

“I don’t know who you think you are but you are to stay away from Entie from now on.” Lilith felt a small amount of relief run through her body but her anger overtook her physique.

“Don’t call him that!” She practically growled.

“How dare _you_ tell _me_ what to do?! I am a princess and you are nothing but slave who is owned by the royal family.” She spat the words at Lilith.

“No!” Lilith stood up taller, proud. “I belong to Kouen Ren!”

 

_Kouen._

“I belong to Kouen Ren!” Her voice rang loud and clear throughout that passage. Said man was just around the corner, he had been about to turn the corner when he heard the princess speak, he was about to interrupt them when Koumei had stopped him, they listened to them converse. Kouen had heard enough. Stepping around the corner he wrapped his arms around _his_ Little Flower.

“You heard her,” a smirk played across Kouen’s face. Now that he heard that he wasn’t going to let her go. “Lilith isn’t a slave but _My_ Beautiful Flower.”

“My—my—my—L—Lo—Lord” Lilith stuttered. Kouen looked down at her to see her whole face had gone bright red. Kouen couldn’t help himself, he lifted a hand placing it under her chin, and he turned her head so that it was sitting up towards him. He pressed his lips against her soft ones. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and turn in his arm so that she was facing him, the two only pulled away when they ran out of breath, her grey blue eyes looking up into his red ones. That was when Kouen realized that the princess was still there. He turned head towards her.

“If I ever hear you call me Entie again, I will make your very short life a living hell.” Pulling Lilith away from the princess, he walked her toward his study. Koumei walked towards the princess, taking over where Kouen left it.

 

_Lilith._

_That_ woman’s eyes widen and took a step back, her eyes looking just behind Lilith. Going to turn her head to see what was behind her, she felt a pair of strong arm wrap around her waist. The smell of old scrolls and books wrapped around, even before he spoke she knew it was Kouen and relaxed knowing that she was safe.

“You heard her, Lilith isn’t a slave but _My_ Beautiful Flower.” Lilith went bright red, he had never called her ‘his Beautiful Flower’ before, only ever ‘Little Flower’. She looked down towards the ground.

“My—my—my—L—Lo—Lord” She stuttered. There was silence for a few seconds then she felt his hand under her chin, guiding her face upwards, from the second she felt his strong lips on hers she knew that he wasn’t going to ever hurt her or turn his back on her like she had been scared of. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved so that she was facing him. Lilith had always felt safe in his arms, she didn’t even think that she could feel any safer then what she was when she was in his arms but she had been wrong, she felt like nothing could even touch her then and there. He felt so strong, so solid. She felt so thrilled having him hold her like she was going too disappeared if he let go. When Kouen did pull away from her, she looked into his stunning red eyes and saw happiness in them, he turned his head sideways.

“If I ever hear you call me Entie again, I will make your very short life a living hell.” Kouen pulled her away from _that_ woman, leading toward his library. She looked back to see Koumei leading _that_ woman away. Before Lilith knew it, they were at Kouen’s library. Pulling her inside, Kouen softly closed the door, he pulled her into another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. He had her pushed up against a wall. He moved his lips to her neck, making her get hot. She moaned, what he was doing felt so good. Kouen pulled away and looked her right in the eyes.

“Marry me.” It wasn’t a question.

“I… there is something I need to tell you.” She looked away from him.


	7. Lilith’s past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter.

_Kouen._

Kouen sat behind his desk watching Lilith as she moved around the room, unable to sit down. With a sigh she turned and looked at him. He could see the fear in her eyes, he wanted to hold her but she told him to go sit down because it would be harder for her to tell him what she needed to. It didn’t bother him that he didn’t know about her past, he would like to know about how the woman he loved lived before he came into her life but it didn’t matter that much to him as along as she stayed with him.

“The reason I was falling out of the sky the day we met, the day you saved my life, was because I had my wand stolen from me, and as you know, without a wand I can’t fly.” Kouen broke the left arm of his chair. He had to close his eyes knowing that the look on Lilith’s face would be one of fear and he didn’t want her to be afraid of him. He nodded to let her know that she can continue on. “I am Princess Lilith Dais, the real First born daughter of King Patrick and Queen Iris. I am twenty seven years old, my mother died when I was ten and my father remarried when I turned thirteen. For a whole year my father’s new wife and adopted daughter made my life a living hell but I kept my mouth shut. On my fourteenth birthday I ran away from home, everybody had forgotten my birthday. Forgotten me. Just as I made it to the Kou Empire my father’s wife showed up out of nowhere and took my wand and I fell. But it wasn’t so bad. I mean you were that one who saved me.” Kouen stood up and moved over to her, he turned her head upwards and kissed her to effectively shut her up.

“Marry me.” Kouen again demand, this time she nodded. With the small smirk returning to his lips, Kouen kissed Lilith for the fourth time that night.

 

_Lilith._

Lilith moved around the library to scare to sit down, what if Kouen wanted nothing to do with her after she told him her story. What if he starts to hate her? Or he has her throw her in prison and call her a spy? With a sigh she turned to Kouen to see that he had been watching her in a slight hint of worry in his eyes.

“The reason I was falling out of the sky the day we met, the day you saved my life, was because I had my wand stolen from me, and as you know, without a wand I can’t fly.” Lilith heard the arm of the chair crack before she saw it. Swallowing she took a step back, Kouen was scary went he got mad. With his eyes closed he nodded for her to continue. “I am Princess Lilith Dais, the real First born daughter of King Patrick and Queen Iris. I am twenty seven years old, my mother died when I was ten and my father remarried when I turned thirteen. For a whole year my father’s new wife and adopted daughter made my life a living hell but I kept my mouth shut. On my fourteenth birthday I ran away from home, everybody had forgotten my birthday. Forgotten me. Just as I made it to the Kou Empire my father’s wife showed up out of nowhere and took my wand and I fell. But it wasn’t so bad. I mean you were that one who saved me.” She had just finished what she was saying before Kouen tipped her head up and kissed her.

“Marry me.” Lilith felt her whole being fill with happiness, she nodded. The smirk that she loved so much played over his lips just before he kissed her for the fourth time that night.


	8. The wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so late, to make it up to you guys I will update two chapters xD

_Kouen._

Kouen looked over at the huge mirror in his chamber, his white shirt sat loosely over his chest, just tucked into his red dress trousers, a small smile played on his lips when remember why he kept his goatee, it was because Lilith had told him that she loved it. He had just finished getting ready, his eyes moved over to the second door in his chamber (the first leading to another smaller private study just for him) it was being renewed for his bride-to-be. She would have her own private chamber but he hoped that she would spend her time with him in the main part of their room or in his private study. Kouen moved out of his chamber and to the throne room. Upon entering said room, everybody bowed. Kouen moved to the front of the room before allowing everyone to stand. Kouen looked around the room and saw that annoying princess with a woman who looked to be her mother and a man who had the same hair and eyes as Lilith. The sound of the doors opening turned his attention to the back of the room, Kouen couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Lilith walked in, her hair was made to look like a waterfall, framing her beautiful face, which had the slightest amount of make-up placed on, to make her eyes stand out, her eyes where more blue than grey today. Her dress was his country’s traditional wedding dress, it was red, black and gold. The dress was tight at the top showing off her impressive chest size, Kouen was a bit shocked because he doesn’t ever remember her breast being so big, curving down her waist to her hip then flaring out a little, falling to the floor but none of that had anything on her look of pure happiness as she walked down the aisle. After taking her place beside him, Kouen nodding for the ceremony to start. Most of the wedding ran smoothly, well until the priest said “speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“I object!” As Kouen turned he saw his beloved’s face, it had been filled with complete sadness. It was the woman sitting next to the annoying princess, this woman dared ruin his Beautiful Flower’s day.

“She has no right to marry you.” He felt Lilith grab the back of his shirt, he looked back to see that she was standing just behind him. Kouen could also see most of the guests were getting upset. He had to do something and soon.

“On what terms?” Koumei spoke up from next to Kouen, being that he was Kouen’s best man, the woman blinked a few times then turned to him.

“Because, you do not have her father’s consent.” Koumei looked confused. The woman laughed and with a smirk she said, “I am guessing she didn’t tell you who she is.”

“I know who Lilith is, Lilith is the beautiful, strong woman who will become my wife.” Kouen wasn’t very loud but the whole room heard the dangerous undertone.

“I don’t think you understand, because of who she is, she is not allowed to get married without her father’s consent.” The woman’s smirk grew bigger.

“NO!” Lilith’s voice rang out through the whole room. “I cannot get married without the consent of the male who is in charge of me. Seeing as that said male has been Kouen the last thirteen years of my life, I can get married, you hateful old hag!” Kouen stared down at his beloved, he has never heard her say anything like that before.

“How dare you?!” the woman took an aggressive step forward.“I am your Queen! And your father is your King!”

“KOUEN IS MY KING!” Lilith was shaking.

“Your husband stopped being my father and lost any right to me thirteen years ago when he choose your daughter’s _hunting trip over my birthday and mother’s anniversary!_ ” Kouen pulled Lilith into a tight hug, he felt her crying into his chest, the man behind the woman fell from his chair to the ground, covering his face with his hands, the annoying princess moved to his side but he pushed her away. Standing up, he brushed himself off and walked over to Kouen and Lilith. Getting down on his knees he started to cry.

“Please forgive me, Lilith.” Kouen had been right it was her father. “I had no idea, but I didn’t go on a hunting trip with Abbigail.”

“You didn’t?” her words were muffled by Kouen shirt. “No, I was trying to get both your birthday and your mother’s death anniversary to be perfect but there is more to it isn’t there, more than a misinterpretation.” Lilith moved away for Kouen and hugged her father.

“Papa!” she cried, they hugged each other for a long time. “She was—”

“Tell me about it after the wedding.” Her father pulled away. “But can we retry this and can I walk you up and give you away this time?”

Lilith looked up at Kouen, he could see the question in her eyes. He nodded knowing that she would love it.

“Thank you.” She hugged him. “Kouen...I...I...Iloveyou.”

She run back out the door. Her father looked at Kouen with a small smile on his face. “Thank you.”

He turned to the doors that his daughter ran though.

“Patrick!” the woman cried.

“Sit down and don’t cause any more trouble.” The elder King ordered. The woman sat down and didn’t say another word. Watching his beloved walk down the aisle for the second time in a row Kouen realized that she had become even more gorgeous. She looked so happy, it radiated from her. Kouen knew that he had made the right choice by restarting the whole wedding. This time the wedding went smoothly, though all Kouen wanted to do was to take Lilith to their room and make her his.

 

_Lilith._

Lilith had been woken up before the sun had risen, she had was to be married by midday. Lilith had no idea who the woman was that woke her up. The woman had made Lilith get up, had make-up done. She also had Lilith’s hair done up, which took like two hours. Lilith felt so weird wearing her wedding dress for it allowed her full bust size to show but she loved the dress, it hugged her in all the right places, her dress was a traditional Kou wedding dress, it was red, black and gold. Standing outside the doors to the throne room, Lilith couldn’t stand still. She wanted to be with Kouen already. She took a deep breath and stood in front of the doors. With the opening of the doors, Lilith took a step inside. Looking to the front of the room, she saw Kouen standing, waiting for her. She had never felt so happy before in her life. Kouen stood tall, he was wearing a loose white shirt and red dress trousers, and it was simple but perfect. After Lilith took her place beside her beloved, he nodding for the ceremony to start. Most of the wedding ran smoothly, well until the priest said “speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“I object!” Lilith recognized the voice straight away and it upset her, what was she doing here anyway? Lilith turned but made sure she was behind Kouen. It was her, Lilith started to worry, and she was going to ruin everything “She has no right to marry you.”

Lilith grabbed the back of Kouen’s shirt, she was so scared. She needed him, needed to be close to him. He was her protector, he was the only one who could keep her safe and that was what she needed, to be safe.

“On what terms?” Koumei spoke up from next to Kouen, being that he was Kouen’s best man, the woman blinked a few times then turned to him. Lilith had never seen the look on Koumei’s face before, he was angry.

“Because, you do not have her father’s consent.” Koumei looked confused but still angry. The woman laughed and with a smirk she said, “I am guessing she didn’t tell you who she is.”

“I know who Lilith is, Lilith is the beautiful, strong woman who will become my wife.” Kouen wasn’t very loud but the whole room heard the dangerous undertone. She moved closer to Kouen, happiness spread through her body.

“I don’t think you understand, because of who she is, she is not allowed to get married without her father’s consent.” The woman’s smirk grew bigger, she was trying to take her Kouen away. Lilith wasn’t going to stand by and let her take anything away from her anymore.

“NO!” Lilith’s voice rang out through the whole room, she moved in front of Kouen. She was so over this woman. “I can’t not get married without the consent of the male who is in charge of me. Seeing as that said male has been Kouen the last thirteen years of my life, I can get married, you hateful old hag!”

“How dare you?!” the woman took an aggressive step forward. “I am your Queen! And your father is your King!”

“KOUEN IS MY KING!” Lilith was so angry that she started to shake. “Your husband stopped being my father and lost any right to me thirteen years ago when he choose your daughter’s _hunting trip over my birthday and mother’s anniversary!_ ”

Lilith was pulled into a tight hug, she started to cry in Kouen’s arm, he would keep her safe. Lilith could hear people moving around but she didn’t care as long as she had Kouen. She heard someone crying behind her.

“Please forgive me, Lilith.” Her father’s voice reached her ears. “I had no idea, but I didn’t go on a hunting trip with Abbigail.”

“You didn’t?” her words were muffled by Kouen shirt. She couldn’t let herself get happy.

“No, I was trying to get both your birthday and your mother’s death anniversary to be perfect but there is more to it isn’t there, more than a misinterpretation.” Lilith couldn’t stop it, she was so happy, she moved away for Kouen and hugged her father.

“Papa!” she cried, they hugged each other for a long time. “She was—”

“Tell me about it after the wedding.” Her father pulled away. “But can we retry this and can I walk you up and give you away this time?”

Lilith looked up at Kouen, asking if it was okay with her eyes. He nodded understanding what she was trying to ask.

“Thank you.” She hugged him. “Kouen...I...I...Iloveyou.”

She run back out the door, her face turned bright red. The second she was out the door, she was bombarded by girl’s trying to fix up anything that got messed up.

“Mmm…..May I ask who you are?” Lilith asked to woman in charge, she looked to be in her late forty to her early fifty.

Said woman looked at Lilith and with a sigh said, “I am your tutor, I will teach you everything you need to know.”

“But why?” Lilith was confused by her words.

“You will be the _empress_ of the Kou Empire, you need to know how to act and what you can and can’t do.” The woman signed again. She looked tired, really tired.

“All I need to is to stay by Kouen’s side.” Lilith stood up a little taller. “That is what Kouen told me to do.”

“I am glad that you will be happy.” Her father’s voice made her jump a little.

“Papa, you scared me.” She turned to see him with a huge grin on his face.

“Shall we?” He turned towards the doors, offering her his elbow. Looping her arm around his and walking down the aisle, she realized that she had been wrong the first time she walked down them, this was her happiest moment of her life.


	9. Daishan’s law.

_Kouen._

Kouen Ren just stared at his new father-in-law, unsure of how to react to what he had just been told. Said male was just was rolling on the floor, laughing. Kouen had just being told that if he didn’t make love to Lilith tonight, he would lose all rights as her new husband. He would lose her. For once in his life he didn’t care about all the other stuff, didn’t care that because of their marriage he was now heir to the throne of his wife’s country. All he cared about was that she would be taken away off him and everything he did to make sure they could marry would have been for nothing if he didn't take her tonight.

“Well…” Kouen coughed, his really didn’t want to be talking about this with his beloved’s father. “I was going to take it slow seeing as she a….” again he coughed. “A…virgin.”

The elder King stopped laughing and looked up that Kouen, a surprised look on his face.

“Really?” Kouen nodded. “Well….. No wonder she is nerves then.”

The man stood up. “But it makes me happy, she still so pure.”

Kouen understood what he meant. For a woman, her age, to still be a virgin was something but it made Kouen happy that he was going to her first and only lover. It came as a shock to Kouen when he found out.

_“So how many women have you being with?” Lilith’s voice was soft, she was clearly embarrassed. Kouen laughed a little._

_“I don’t know, never really kept count, why?” It amused him to watch her as her blush became a much darker shade of red._

_“No—no—no reason at all.” She stuttered, turning back to what she had been doing. Kouen moved and wrapped his arm around her waist._

_“What about you?” he whispered into her ear, “how many men have you been with?”_

_“I—I” she started, looking down at the ground. Kouen eyes widened in realization, she was a virgin. Kouen shifted, lifting her and kissed her on her lips._

_“I can’t wait to make you mine,” he laughed._

Kouen smiled at the newer memory. So he was going to have to make her his much soon them he planned, not that he minded much.

 

_Lilith._

Lilith couldn’t stand still, she couldn’t stay in the on place for too long. Not with knowing what was going to happen tonight. Kouen was going to make her his, and she knew that he had to do it tonight or her step-mother would use it to take her away. She would probably marry her off to some old rich man. She sighed, it was going to be a long time before Kouen would come and take her to their now shared room. It was time to eat so she made her way over to her new husband and her father, to two were talking about something, more than likely about the fact that they have to have sex tonight and that he is the heir to her father’s throne, seeing as her father only had daughters. Upon reaching them, Kouen wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

“I can’t wait until we get to our room.” Lilith went bright red.


	10. After the wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter, if you don't like it, please don't read it. 
> 
> Sorry for it being late. Exam week D''''X

_Kouen._

Kouen loved making Lilith blush, so he was loving it when he led her to their room, her face was the brightest colour red he had ever seen. Pushing the door open, Kouen pulled her into him. He shut the door with his foot as he lifted her and moved over to the bed, their lips met. Kouen laid Lilith down on their bed, he pulled away from her lips and started down her body, he was going slowly, enjoying each moment. Kouen pulled at the red ribbon that was keeping her dress together, when her dress became loose he ripped it off her. Kouen stood up and removed his own clothes, Kouen watched as Lilith’s eyes widen when she saw how hard he was. He watched as Lilith rolled over then pushed herself onto her hands and knees, she crawled, moving in front of him, she placed her mouth over his large member. Kouen couldn’t stop himself, he moved his hand to the back of her head, directing her on where and how to move her head.

“Less teeth,” Kouen moaned. He felt Lilith start to move her tongue, Kouen tilted his head back and moaned. Her mouth felt so fucking great, better anything, no better than any _one_ he has ever done anything with. Kouen was close, she was working wonders for him and she was a newbie at this. A smirk crossed Kouen face when he realized that fuck she was going to be great at this later. Kouen couldn’t help himself, even if he wanted to, he thrusted into her mouth, just once, before cuming. He moaned her name as he did. He felt Lilith pull away and heard her as she wiped her mouth, he smiled knowing that it was his turn. Kouen looked down at her, he moved Lilith so that she was laying on her back. He kneeled down in front of her before placing her legs over his shoulders. He moved his head in closer to her, sticking out his tongue he licked her. She moaned, lifting her hips, trying to give him more access. Kouen grabbed hold of her hips and pushed them back down, holding her in place. He kept playing with her, running his tongue over her most sensitive part. She wiggled and wormed under him, she mewled and whimpered for him. She started to pant and he knew she was close. One last lick and she was done, she came. Kouen tried to lick it all up, getting some of it in his goatee. Kouen moved away and over the top of her, she started giggle.

“What?” he asked as he descended on her neck with kissed, nips and bites.

“You’ve got something in your goatee.” She moved her neck, Kouen suck just at the bottom of her neck and he earned a moan from her. He pulled away, he smirked when he saw how she looked, a slight blush across her cheeks.

“Really?” she nodded, looking away from him. Lifting up the blanket, he wiped his goatee. “Better?’

She looked up, the blush on her grew darker. “I really love your goatee.”

Kouen couldn’t take it anymore, not the look on her face or the way she said it. He moved himself so that he sat at her entrance.

“Ready?” He asked her. She nodded, Kouen kissed those soft lips of hers as he pushed in. At first he moved slowly, though it was hard for him, she was so damn tight. He pulled his lips from hers and looked down at her, her lips were slight parted, eyes glazed over with lust and love, cheeks rose pink, breathing harder than usual. She started to move her hips.

“Please, faster, harder, deeper.” Kouen didn’t need to be asked twice. Pulling almost the whole way out then slamming all the way back in, Lilith screamed in pure pleasure. Kouen knew that he had hit her pleasure spot, he made sure to keep hitting that spot, making her scream over and over again. It didn’t take long after that for her to lose it. She come for the second time that night. Feeling her get tight around him, Kouen couldn’t hold it in any longer and he came deep inside her; both moaning each other’s name.

As Kouen went too pulled out Lilith asked, “Can we go again?”

The blush on her face went as red as the dress that she had been wearing, Kouen couldn’t say no to her ever, especially not like this and with her looking like that. Kouen made love to her all night long.

 

_Lilith._

Lilith couldn't help but blush, not knowing what they were going to end up doing as Kouen led her to their room. Pushing the door open, Kouen pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She heard him shut the door as he lifted her and moved over to the bed, their lips met. Lilith was pushed down onto their bed, she could feel his whole body against hers. She groaned a little when Kouen pulled away from her lips but stop when he started down her body, he was going painfully slow but she didn't stop him or try to make him go faster, she knew he was going slow for her. Lilith let out a grasp when she felt her dress being ripped it off her, the cold hit her bare skin. Lilith watched as Kouen stood up and removed his own clothes, Lilith’s eyes widen when she saw how hard he was, she felt happiness bloom in her heart, knowing that she was the one who made him like that. She wanted to make him feel even better then he was know, so she rolled over then pushed herself onto her hands and knees, she crawled over so that she was in front of him, and placed her mouth over his large member. Lilith felt Kouen move his hand to the back of her head helping her on how to move her head.

“Less teeth,” she heard Kouen moaned. She wanted to hear more of Kouen's moans so she started to move her tongue, moving it up and down him the best that she could. Lilith sucked and licked the better that she could, her head bobbed up and down, she did her best in taking all of him. She felt Kouen bucked his hips into her, pushing himself even farther into her mouth before she felt something fill her mouth, she tried to swallow all of it but some trickled out and down on to her chin. Lilith wiped it way awhile pulling away from her husband, she looked up at Kouen and saw a smirk cross his face. Kouen pushed Lilith so that she was on her back, she watched him as he placed her legs over his shoulders and moved so that he was sitting in between her thighs. She moaned and closed her eyes when she felt Kouen's tongue in side of her, she lift her hips up but then felt Kouen push them back down again. Lilith wiggled and wormed under him, she mewled and whimpered for him. She started to pant when she felt some weird feeling growing at the down of her belly. Kouen gave her one last lick and she was done, she came screaming his name as she did. Lilith let out a small giggle when she notice something in Kouen's goatee.

“What?” he asked as he descended on her neck with kissed, nips and bites.

“You’ve got something in your goatee.” She moved her neck, she felt him suck just at the bottom of her neck and she moaned for him. He pulled away, she blushed when she saw him smiling at her.

“Really?” His voice deeper than usual. Lilith nodded, looking away from him. She heard him lift up the blanket. “Better?’

Lilith looked up, her blush became dark at what she about to say next. “I really love your goatee.”

Lilith felt Kouen move something large in between her thighs, it was hot and throbbing, she knew what it was, and her blush grew dark.

“Ready?” He asked her. She nodded, Kouen kissed her as he pushed in. It hurt at first but then she slowly got use to his size, Lilith could tell that it was hard for him to take it slow. Lilith felt the want, _need_ , for Kouen to move faster. She looked up at Kouen when he pulled his lips away from her, she could see the look of desire in his eyes, it made her want him even more. She started to move her hips.

“Please, faster, harder, deeper.” Lilith screamed in pure pleasure when Kouen pulled almost all the way out then pushed all the way back in again, she had never felt so much pleasure in her life, she couldn't help but scream every time Kouen hit that some spot, she had to let him know how good he was making her fell. She felt the same feeling at the bottom of her belly and she lose herself as she hit her climax, she moaned Kouen's name as she did, she only just heard him do the same.

Lilith felt Kouen start to pull out of her, she felt her face go bright red as she asked, “Can we go again?”

Lilith watched as Kouen's eyes widen for a spilt second before he descended, captioning her lips with his own. Lilith got what she wanted, having Kouen make love to her all night long.


	11. News: Lilith’s surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that this chapter is so late, I am going to update two chapters this time and try to get the next one done as soon as possible.

_Kouen_

Kouen had been it a meeting with Lilith’s father adviser, he was meant to become his after her father past on the throne. It made Kouen’s Job a little easier not having to take her country be force, though he remember talking about it to her before he became Emperor and she didn’t seem to upset by the idea. He knows that she doesn’t like war but she puts up with it for him, he loved that about her. He wanted this meeting to be over so he could go his Beautiful Flower, he had only just go back and he missed her greatly. The noise outside the door caught his attention. He thought that he heard Lilith.

“You will moved out of my way now!” Kouen heard Lilith rise her voice, it wasn’t like her to rise her voice even at the best of times. Kouen opened the door and stepped out, he looked down at her, he worried that something had happen to her. Lilith went to take a step towards him but the guards stopped her.

“You are not allow in there.” The other guard said without looking at her. Kouen’s eyes when dark and cold.

“I chose who comes and goes from my library, not you!” he growled, “ever tell my wife what she can and cannot do and I will have you killed on the spot.” Kouen grabbed Lilith’s hand and pulled her in.

“My lord.” There was someone else in the room. “We are in a middle of a meeting.”

Kouen pulled Lilith behind his desk and onto his lap. “And?”

“She shouldn’t be here,” the adviser said, “she should be sewing in her room or something that women do.”

“Are you saying that _my_ wife isn’t smart enough to be a part of this meeting?” Kouen asked, annoyed. Who the hell was his man to tell him what his wife should be doing?

“Well, she is a woman, my lord.” This man was really starting to piss Kouen off.

“Kouen?” Lilith sounded like something was wrong, he looked down at her. “What is this man doing here?”

“He is to be one of my new advisers, after your father hands us his throne.” Kouen kissed her lightly on the nose, trying to calm her.

“Sorry my Lord but my king will be giving _you_ the throne, not _her_.” Kouen noticed that tears started to swell in her eyes, she pushed herself closer to him, and it made him happy to think that she felt safer with him.

“Kouen,” her voice was soft but there was something off about it, so he gave her his full attention. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kouen pulled her in closer. “What is wrong?” He whispered.

“This man, he…what pushed me to ran away was him….he…hetriedtorapeme.” Lilith tried to bury her face into Kouen’s shoulder. Kouen started to shake, he dared to even think of doing something to his Beautiful Flower.

“Get out.” The danger in Kouen’s voice was hard to miss.

“My lord, whatever she told you was a lie.” The adviser moved closer to Lilith.

“First you say that _my_ _wife_ isn’t smart enough to be a part of this meeting and now you’re telling me that she is a liar.” Kouen was pissed. If this man didn’t leave now he was going to kill him. “GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I WILL HAVE YOU WHIPPED A THOUSAND TIMES BEFORE HAVING YOU THROWN INTO A PIT OF POISONOUS NIDDLES.”

The man ran out of the room. Kouen felt Lilith push herself away from him, he looked down at her and received a kiss. Kouen pull her in as tight as he could. When they did finally pull apart, Kouen started on her neck.

“I missed you.” Kouen looked up at her and smiled, she was blushing.

“I missed you more.” She felt Kouen lift her up and placed her on his desk. “It was so cold without your body keeping me warm.”

That caused her blush to get even darker. Kouen stood over her, he knew that he should take her to his bedroom and have his way with her but also knew that he wasn’t going to make it to and he didn’t care that they were in his library, well that was until.

“Uncle Kouen?” Aladdin stood behind the desk.

“Hello.” Lilith got down off the table and walked over to the young boy. “I’m Lilith.”

“Hello Miss Lilith.” The young boy smiled up at her. “I’m Aladdin. Miss are you and Uncle Kouen brother and sister?”

“What? No, Kouen is my beloved husband, darling.” Kouen wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned in his arms. “There is something I need to tell you.”

“Oh?” He pulled her away from Aladdin. “What is it, my love?”

“It’s…I’m…We’re…” Lilith looked up at him with a smile on her face, her face had gone bright red. “I’m with child.”

Kouen pulled her into a deep kiss, pulling her in as tight as he could. He only pulled away from her when he ran out of breath. Lilith laughed, Kouen didn’t let her go. He was so happy. This was the beginning of his new family.

“I can’t wake for him to be born.” Lilith laughed, she looked about as happy as he felt.

“Him?” Kouen raised one of his eyebrows.

“Yes him.” She giggled. A son, she was going to give him a son.

“Well we better find him a name then.” Kouen pulled her into his lap as he sat down on his chair.

“Kouso?” Lilith asked. Kouen liked that name and it was keeping with the tradition of having Kou as the first part of their name.

“Kouso.” Kouen agreed. The doors to the library burst open, Kouen looked up to see Judal walking through them.

“Judal, what do you want?” Kouen asked.

“So it is true, the baby magi _is_ here.” Judal walked over to the three of them. “Oh and the wench is here too.”

“It is nice to see you too, Judal.” Kouen knew that he was only joking because the dark magi had taken a liking to Lilith a little while ago when she punched someone in the face for trying to have their way with him. Kouen watched as Judal’s eyes narrowed.

“There something off about you.” He stepped in closer to Lilith. His eyes widened. “You’re!”

“Yes Judal I am.” Lilith nodded, Judal blinked a few times before turning to Aladdin. Lilith moved off of Kouen’s lap, have him a kiss before walking out of the library. Kouen closed his eyes and he heard the two magi’s leave. He let out a small laugh, he was going to a father.

 

_Lilith_

Lilith looked up, a smile of happiness on her face. She was going to give Kouen what he wanted. She was going to give him a child. She stood up, needing to tell him straight away. Running down the hallway, she made it to his private study in no time. She didn’t recognize the guards outside of his library, when she went to go in they stopped her. She narrowed her eyes.

“Move.” She ordered them. One of them looked out her.

“We don’t take orders from female.” He looked away.

“You will moved out of my way now!” she started to raise her voice. The door opened and Kouen stepped out, he looked down at her, his eyes were filled with worry. Lilith went to take a step towards him but the guards stopped her.

“You are not allow in there.” The other guard said without looking at her. Kouen’s eyes when dark and cold.

“I chose who comes and goes from my library, not you!” he growled, “ever tell my wife what she can and cannot do and I will have you killed on the spot.” Kouen grabbed Lilith’s hand and pulled her in.

“My lord.” There was someone else in the room. “We are in a middle of a meeting.”

Lilith was pulled behind Kouen’s desk and onto his lap. “And?”

“She shouldn’t be here,” the male said, “she should be sewing in her room or something that women do.”

“Are you saying that _my_ wife isn’t smart enough to be a part of this meeting?” Kouen asked, Lilith loved the way he looked right then, he was angry, he looked so powerful and strong.

“Well, she is a woman, my lord.” Lilith knew this man, he was her father adviser.

“Kouen?” He looked down at her. “What is this man doing here?”

“He is to be one of my new advisers, after your father hands us his throne.” Kouen kissed her lightly on the nose.

“Sorry my Lord but my king will be giving _you_ the throne, not _her._ ” Lilith really didn’t like this him. He had been trying for her father’s throne when she was younger, she knew that he had asked for her hand in marriage and… tears started to swell in her eyes when she remember the thing that had pushed her to run away.

“Kouen,” her voice was soft but it had caught his attention. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kouen pulled her in closer. “What is wrong?” He whispered.

“This man, he…what pushed me to ran away was him….he…hetriedtorapeme.” Lilith tried to bury her face into Kouen’s shoulder. She could feel Kouen shake and could heard both the arms of his new chair start to crack.

“Get out.” The danger in Kouen’s voice was hard to miss.

“My lord, whatever she told you was a lie.” She could hear the man move.

“First you say that _my wife_ isn’t smart enough to be a part of this meeting and now you’re telling me that she is a liar.” Lilith knew that Kouen was ready to brake this man in half. He was pissed. “GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I WILL HAVE YOU WHIPPED A THOUSAND TIMES BEFORE HAVING YOU THROWN INTO A PIT OF POISONOUS NIDDLES.”

Lilith heard the man basely ran out of the room. Lilith had to move fast, pushing herself from where she was, she kissed him. She felt Kouen pull her in as tight as he could. When they did finally pull apart, Kouen started on her neck.

“I missed you.” Lilith felt her face go bright red. Kouen looked up at her.

“I missed you more.” She felt Kouen lift her up and placed her on his desk. “It was so cold without your body keeping me warm.”

That caused her blush to get even darker. Kouen stood over her, Lilith knew what Kouen wanted and that he didn’t care that they were his library, well that was until.

“Uncle Kouen?” A small voice became from behind her. She turned to see a small boy, no older then twelve, with long blue hair and eyes.

“Hello.” Lilith got down off the table and walked over to the young boy. “I’m Lilith.”

“Hello Miss Lilith.” The young boy smiled up at her. “I’m Aladdin. Miss are you and Uncle Kouen brother and sister?”

“What? No, Kouen is my beloved husband, darling.” She felt Kouen wrap his arms around her waist. She turned in his arms. “There is something I need to tell you.”

“Oh?” He pulled her away from Aladdin. “What is it, my love?”

“It’s…I’m…We’re…” Lilith looked up at him with a smile on her face. “I’m with child.”

Kouen pulled her into a deep kiss, pulling her in as tight as he could. He only pulled away from her when he ran out of breath. Lilith laughed, Kouen didn’t let her go.

“I can’t wake for him to be born.” Lilith laughed.

“Him?” Kouen raised one of his eyebrows.

“Yes him.” She giggled.

“Well we better find him a name then.” Kouen pulled her into his lap as he sat down on his chair.

“Kouso?” Lilith asked.

“Kouso.” Kouen agreed. The doors to the library burst open, Lilith turned to see Judal walking through them.

“Judal, what do you want?” Lilith heard Kouen asked.

“So it is true, the baby magi _is_ here.” Judal walked over to the three of them. “Oh and the wench is here too.”

“It is nice to see you too, Judal.” Lilith smiled at the dark magi. His eyes narrowed.

“There something off about you.” He stepped in closer. His eyes widened. “You’re!”

“Yes Judal I am.” Judal blinked a few times before turning to Aladdin. Lilith moved from Kouen’s lap, gave Kouen a kiss before heading off to the kitchen.


	12. Kouso arrival.

_Kouen_

Kouen had been working in his private study when on of Lilith’s maid rushed into the room, Kouen knew straight away that she was in labour, he was on his way to her when he heard her scream. He rushed to her side. She was covered in sweat and breathing hard but she stilled smiled at him when he walked into the room.

“I was worried…that you were…going to be…too busy.” She managed to get out, Kouen took her hand.

“I’m never too busy for you.” Kouen placed a hand on her cheek, she smiled before she screamed.

“We can see the head.” The head midwife calmly stated, she was an elder woman.

“Just a little more, my love.” Kouen hated not being to do anything about his Beautiful Flower’s pain. Lilith closed her eyes as she pushed, the sound of a baby’s cry caused her to open them again. Kouen notice Lilith watching as the head midwife went to hand him his son, Kouen shook his head. “Give him to my wife, to his mother.”

The head midwife looked confused but did as she was told, handing Kouso to his mother. The only other time Kouen had seen Lilith’s so happy was one their wedding day. She looked over to Kouen with a smile of pure happiness. Kouen moved so that he was looked over her and looked down at his newly born heir… no his son. Tear filled red eyes looked up at him just before son cried, Lilith pulled down the shirt she was wearing and place her son over her breast. Kouso quieted down and drunk.

“My…my Lady! You are the Empress!” The head midwife looked horrified.

Lilith looked at her confused. “And?”

“The care of the children of the Emperor, especially the heir, is the work of us midwife.” The elder woman moved to take Kouso awhile from Lilith.

“If I remember right, my mother took care of me and my brother, not some midwife.” Kouen spoke up, stopping the midwife in her tracks.

“My Lord, your mother would not let us take care of you or your brother. As well as the fact that at the time we had no idea that you were going to be Emperor. As well as the fact that it is not the job of the Empress to take care of your children, my Lord.” The midwife bowed, Kouen could tell that Lilith was getting upset. He knew that Lilith had always wanted to be a mother, wanted to be a real mother, not just the woman who gave birth to them.

“My wife has every right to rise _our_ children.” Kouen received a loving smile from Lilith. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the midwife and her helper. Kouen leaned over to her beautiful wife and kissed her, she kissed him back. Kouen pulled back a little and found that she was staring up at him with open love and happiness. There was a knock on the door, Kouen looked over to see his brothers and sisters standing at the open door. Kouen smiled, of course his family wanted met the newest member. He motion for them to come in, one by one all his sisters gave Kouso a gift and had a chance to hold him. Koumei, Kouha, Hakuei, Kougyoku and Hakuryuu all waited until his other sisters were finished.

“Judal.” Lilith called out after most of Kouen sisters left. Koumei, Kouha, Hakuei, Kougyoku and Hakuryuu were still waiting. Judal head shown up from around the corner. “Would you like to hold him?”

Judal walked in like he owned the place and took Kouso. Kouso gave him a huge smile, shock ran over the magis face.

“Look he likes you.” Hakuei laughed a little, everyone joined in.

“Of course he would.” Judal pulled out a small red and silver shaker from chaoi and gave it to him, Kouso loved it.

“So how many any more children do you plan on having?” Hakuei asked, turning her attention to Kouen and Lilith.

“However many Lilith wishes to have.” Kouen sat down next to his beloved, she blushed. Kouen started to play with her hair and pressed his lips against his forehead causing her to blush even more. “It is her body, not mine.”

“I want to have a few more, I want to have a big family.” Kouen tip her head up and kissed her on the lips.

“Anything for my Queen.” Lilith buried her face into his chest. He laughed a little, Kouso laughed and everybody looked over to see Judal making funny face at him. They all stayed there, taking turns in hold Kouso. Judal held him the most, taking an unusual liking to the child.

 

_Lilith._

Lilith had been in her room, reading a book Kouen had bought her, when the pain struck her. She had never felt pain like that before, she screamed, needing a way to let the pain out. Guards burst into her chambers, one knew what was going to and started barking order. He yelled at one of his co-workers to go and get the midwife, he yelled at the other one to go and get the Emperor. The midwife wife was there in a few short minutes, she wasn’t too happy about the fact that the Emperor had been sent for, saying something about not needing to disturb him while he was working. Lilith got upset over that, she need Kouen right then and he should be there to when his child is born. There was more pain, she let out another scream. She heard the door open and Kouen was by her side.

“I was worried…that you were…going to be…too busy.” She managed to get out, Kouen took her hand.

“I’m never too busy for you.” She felt Kouen placed a hand on her cheek, she smiled at him before the pain hit her again and she had to scream.

“We can see the head.” The head midwife calmly stated, Lilith pushed a little harder.

“Just a little more, my love.” The sounded of Kouen’s voice, encouraging her, filled her with happiness, she closed her eyes as she pushed harder. She heard the sound of her baby’s cry caused her to open them again. Lilith watched as the head midwife went to hand Kouen they son, Kouen shook his head. “Give him to my wife, to his mother.”

The head midwife looked confused but did as she was told, handing Kouso to his mother. Lilith was so happy, the only other time she had been that happy was open their wedding day. She looked over to Kouen with a smile of pure happiness and love. She saw Kouen moved and looked down at their son. Tear filled red eyes looked up at him just before son cried, Lilith pulled down the shirt she was wearing and place her son over her breast. Kouso quieted down and drunk. It felt good to be a mother.

“My…my Lady! You are the Empress!” The head midwife looked horrified.

Lilith was confused, what would her being the Empress have to do with her feeding her child. “And?”

“The care of the children of the Emperor, especially the heir, is the work of us midwife.” The elder woman moved to take Kouso awhile from Lilith, she tried to move away from the woman.

“If I remember right, my mother took care of me and my brother, not some midwife.” Kouen spoke up, stopping the midwife in her tracks. Lilith was thankful, she didn’t want her son to be raised by someone she didn’t know.

“My Lord, your mother would not let us take care of you or your brother. As well as the fact that at the time we had no idea that you were going to be Emperor. As well as the fact that it is not the job of the Empress to take care of your children, my Lord.” The midwife bowed, Lilith was getting upset, what right did this woman have to say that she could take care of her own child, all Lilith ever wanted was to be a mother, and the fact that she was having Kouen’s children only made her want to be the one to take care of them.

“My wife has every right to rise our children.” Lilith gave Kouen a very loving smile. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the midwife and her helper. Lilith saw Kouen lean over, he kissed her and she kissed back. Lilith was staring up at him with open love and happiness, she needed to show him how much she loved him. There was a knock on the door, Lilith watched Kouen looked over to see, Kouen smiled. Kouen motion for whoever it was to come in, it was his family, Lilith gave them all a kind smile. One by one all his sisters gave Kouso a gift and Lilith gave them all a chance to hold him. Koumei, Kouha, Hakuei, Kougyoku and Hakuryuu all waited until his other sisters were finished. Lilith could see black Rukh just outside the door and knew Judal was waiting for them all to leave, not wanting them to know that he wanted to see Kouso.

“Judal.” Lilith called out after most of Kouen sisters left. Koumei, Kouha, Hakuei, Kougyoku and Hakuryuu were still waiting. Judal head shown up from around the corner. “Would you like to hold him?”

Judal walked in like he owned the place and took Kouso. Kouso gave him a huge smile, shock ran over the magis face.

“Look he likes you.” Hakuei laughed a little, everyone joined in.

“Of course he would.” Judal pulled out a small red and silver shaker from chaoi and gave it to him, Kouso loved it. Lilith recognized the little shaker as the one Judal had told her was his when he was a baby.

“So how many any more children do you plan on having?” Hakuei asked, turning her attention to Kouen and Lilith.

“However many Lilith wishes to have.” Lilith felt Kouen sit down next to his beloved, she blushed. Kouen started to play with her hair and pressed his lips against his forehead causing her to blush even more. “It is her body, not mine.”

“I want to have a few more, I want to have a big family.” It made Lilith happy that Kouen was thinking about her, Kouen tip her head up and kissed her on the lips.

“Anything for my Queen.” Lilith buried her face into his chest to hide the huge blush on her face. She felt him laughed a little, Kouso laughed and everybody looked over to see Judal making funny face at him. They all stayed there, taking turns in hold Kouso. Judal held him the most, taking an unusual liking to the child. Lilith was happy that Judal had taking a liking to her child, he could have someone else to care about and not keep it hidden from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if chaoi is the wrong word for the scarf-like thing that Judal wears


	13. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this chapter is so short.

_Kouen._

Kouen had been out with some prince from another country when the guard came running to him, he asked him if he had Kouso and when Kouen told the guard that he did not have his son the guard went on to tell his that his son was missing, Kouen returned to the palace straight away and made the order for Kouso to be found, Kouen spoke to Koumei who had just came out of Kouen’s room and Koumei told him that Lilith was in a bad place. Slowly he entered the room and moved over to his bed where he found Lilith curled up in a ball crying, her whole body shook from how hard she was crying. The elder male laid down next to his wife and pulled her into him and held her there, she rolled over so that she was crying into his chest. He patted her hair as a way to try and calm her down, he was going to make who ever did this pay, and in the most painful way he could think of too.

_Lilith._

Lilith started to worry a little when she returned to her room and her son wasn’t in his cot, she went straight to go and find him. She checked with the midwife and her helper but they hadn’t seen to boy, then she went to check with Judal but he had seen her either, she then checked will all of Kouen’s sisters and brothers as well as Hakuryuu, not that Hakuryuu would take Kouso without asking first, and Hakuei but no one had seen her bundle of joy anywhere. She stayed hopeful that Kouen had taken her son with him, he liked to do that and wouldn’t tell her, he would always end up getting yelled at but Lilith had her suspicion that he didn’t tell her so that he could be yelled at by her for making him worry. She returned to her room and waited for Kouen to walk into the room holding her son but he never did, there was a soft knock and Koumei walked in with sad eyes and told her that Kouen didn’t have Kouso, she curled up into a ball and started to cry. She didn’t hear Koumei leave and didn’t hear Kouen enter the room, she didn’t know he was there until the weight of the bed shifted and he pulled her into him, she turned in his arms and cried into his chest. She cried herself to sleep.

 


	14. I’ve missed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I kind of don't have a computer any more have to use my mum's. As a sorry I will update two chapters. :p
> 
> Also there will be a Lemon in this chapter.

_Kouen._

Kouen sat at his desk, clearly pissed off. He had just gotten back from searching for Kouso with nothing to show for it and his advisers automatically sent him to his library to do some work, he just wanted to go find his wife and be with her, he knew that she kneed him right now and he missed her. Kouen wasn’t actually doing his work when he heard the hidden door open and close, he heard light footsteps move towards him. His eyes flicked to his sword but the footsteps stopped before they reached him, he didn’t move just made it look like he was work when he heard her voice.

“Kouen?” She sounded worried, Kouen turned to see his beautiful flower staring at him with eyes that were not only blood shot but red and puffy, she looked like she hadn’t changed clothes in the time that he had last been home; he had been in and out for the last few months. He motioned for her to come to him and Lilith was in his arms before he could finished the motion, he pulled her into his lap he pressed his lips to hers and he could taste her dried out tears on her lips. He felt Lilith wrap her arms around his neck as if she let go he would disappear, Kouen pulled her in close before starting to kiss her neck, she shifted slightly, to give him better access. He lifted her up onto his huge wooden desk, pushing papers off. They weren’t that important, he didn’t keep the important ones anywhere but his room. Lilith wrapped her legs around his waist, he pulled off all of her clothing before removing his own. He lightly push her down so that she was laying down on his desk, he leaned over her and placed his mouth over one of her nipples, he could taste her milk. He rubbed himself against her and she let out an angelic moan, Kouen slid inside her with ease. He pulled out then slammed back in, causing the desk the shake and Lilith to moan loud enough to wake the dead, Kouen pulled away from her breast and crush his lips against hers. Kouen didn’t stopped until she had came at least three time, breathing hard he pulled her into the chair with him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest.

“I missed you.” She breathed out before she pressed her lips against his jaw.

I missed you too.” He pressed his lips to her forehead, they stayed there until the banging on the door started. Kouen got up, lifting Lilith with him and moved away from the noise to the bed at the back of the room where they fell asleep together.

 

_Lilith._

Lilith laid in bed, staring up at the roof. She missed Kouen greatly. She decided that she didn’t want to sleep in their huge bed all alone again, as quietly as she could she got up and left the room. Her bare feet softly hit the cold hard ground as she made her way to Kouen’s library, she noticed his advisers standing at his door so she decided to go through the hidden door instead. As quickly as she could without making any noise she made her away to the other door, she pulled open the door and stepped inside. She was about to move over to the small bed when she noticed that there was a light towards the front of the room, with a small frown she moved towards it. She stopped when she saw a large male sitting a Kouen’s desk, she stare at the male for a few seconds.

“Kouen?” Oh how she hoped that it was my husband, he turned and she got a good look at his face. Relief flooded through her and she felt like she was going to start to cry, she hadn’t seen his in a few weeks, he had been in and out for the last few months and a few of those times she had missed him. He motioned for her to move over to him and Lilith ran into his arms, he pulled her into his lap as he pressed his lips to hers. Lilith wrapped her arms around his neck as if she let go he would disappear, she felt Kouen pulled her in close before starting to kiss her neck, she shifted slightly, to give him better access. She was lifted up onto his huge wooden desk, Lilith wrapped her legs around his waist, and he pulled off all of her clothing before removing his own. He lightly push her down so that she was laying down on his desk, he leaned over her and placed his mouth over one of her nipples. She felt him rubbed himself against her and she let out a moan as she felt Kouen slide inside her. He pulled out then slammed back in, causing the desk the shake and Lilith let out even louder moans, Kouen pulled away from her breast and crush his lips against hers. Kouen didn’t stopped until she had came at least three time, breathing hard he pulled her into the chair with him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest.

“I missed you.” She breathed out before she pressed her lips against his jaw.

I missed you too.” He pressed his lips to her forehead, they stayed there until the banging on the door started. Kouen got up, lifting Lilith with him and moved away from the noise to the bed at the back of the room where they fell asleep together.

 


	15. Judal and Sinbad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for all you JudalxSinbad lover out there like me xD

_Judal._

Judal had been worried about Lilith, she hadn’t been eating, keeping to herself. It wasn’t like her at all. He was worried that she was closing herself off to everyone, so when the news that she was going to have another child reached his ears it was a big relief. Judal needed a break and Lilith had noticed when he had hunted her down to find out if the rumours were true or not. She had sent to Sindria to spend time with Sinbad, she and Hakuryuu were the only ones who knew about his relationship with the King of Sindria. Judal had been so busy with trying to help find Kouso that he hadn’t seen Sinbad in a few months. With a sigh of relief, Judal walked into Sinbad’s room. Sinbad was sitting on his bed, reading some scroll. Judal walked over to the room and kicked it, Sinbad looked up, surprise clear on his face. He blinked a few time before a huge smile grew on his face. He moved over on the bed to make room for Judal. Judal crawled in, just before Sinbad kissed him. Judal wrapped his arms around his idiot king’s neck, Sinbad pushed Judal onto the bed. Judal felt Sinbad’s hand move down his body and under his pants.

_Sinbad._

Sinbad wasn’t sure to do with the child that he and Ja’far had saved from a bunch of assassins, so he had gone and found some scrolls about family and children. He knew that he had to find the child’s parents and Ja’far was already looking for people who are missing their child but for now there was nothing to be done. Sinbad checked on the boy just before getting into bed with a scroll, his mind keep going back to his dark magi. He hadn’t seen Judal in a few month and missed the black haired male, Judal normally spent a month away maybe two but in had been six months since he had seen the magi outside of Kou and even then they didn’t get to play catch up. Sinbad hadn’t heard Judal enter his room nor heard him come over to the bed, so he was surprised when he felt his bed shake and was even more surprised went he saw his dark magi standing next to it but that wasn’t to say that he was upset it was an enjoyable surprise. He moved over soon that Judal could get in next to him, he let his magi get on the bed before kissing him. He pushed Judal down on his bed and moved his hand down his magi’s pants, it had been too long since he had been allow to touch his dark magi.

_Judal._

Judal was happy, Sinbad had clearly missed him and hadn’t been with anyone else from the way he had fucked Judal tonight and not just once too. Judal was about to fall asleep knowing that he could take him time because Lilith had sent him and no one was allow to speak up against her, not even that wench _Gyokuen Ren,_ when the sound of a baby’s cry fill the room. Judal looked up, confused.

“We saved him from some group of assassins, I wasn’t sure what to do with him so I brought him here.” Judal pulled away from Sinbad and wondered over to the sound of the baby. Judal couldn’t believe what he who seeing. Kouso.

“Do you have any idea who this child is?” Judal asked as he picked up the six month old child. He stopped crying, Judal sat down next to Sinbad. The idiot king shook his head.

“Kouso Ren.” Judal smiled, Kouso was safe. Judal needed to get back to let Lilith now that he found her little prince.

“Kouso Ren? Kouen’s son?” Judal nodded. Sinbad looked worried. “Then you need to get back to let them know that he is safe.”

Judal stood up, Sinbad with him. Sinbad pulled him into a kiss before he left. “Don’t be gone for so long this time okay.”

Judal just nodded before taking his leave with Kouso.

 

_Sinbad._

Sinbad had missed Judal, and he hadn’t been with anyone else but he was pretty sure Judal knew that from the way Sinbad had fucked him and how many times he had. Sinbad had his arm wrapped around Judal, glad that he hadn’t tried to leave yet when the sound of a baby’s cry fill the room. Judal looked up at him, confused.

“We saved him from some group of assassins, I wasn’t sure what to do with him so I brought him here.” Sinbad got worried when Judal pulled away but then saw him wondered over to the baby.

“Do you have any idea who this child is?” Judal asked as he picked up child. He stopped crying, Judal his dark magi sat down next to him, he shook his head. Sinbad had no idea what was going on.

“Kouso Ren.” Judal smiled.

 _That’s Kouen’s missing son_ Sinbad thought to himself.

“Kouso Ren? Kouen’s son?” Judal nodded. Sinbad was worried, he had heard that the Empress was acting funny because her son was missing and he didn’t wish to cause her anymore distress, she had been kind to him when they met. “Then you need to get back to let them know that he is safe.”

Judal stood up, Sinbad with him. Sinbad pulled him into a kiss before he left. “Don’t be gone for so long this time okay.”

Judal just nodded before taking his leave with Kouso. Sinbad turned and sighed, how was he going to explain this to Ja’far.


	16. The search is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short sorry. And sorry for the long wait.

_Kouen._

Kouen had been a little shocked when Judal burst into his library, seeing as Lilith had told him that she had sent the dark magi to Sindria for a while. Judal was carrying a small while bundle in his hands.

“I thought you were going to Sindria.” He looked Judal up and down, he looked exhausted.

“I did but I had to come back straight away, you are going to have to thank Sinbad.” Judal tried to hand Kouen what was in his arms.

“Why would I have to thank Sinbad?” Kouen looked at the bundle, he blinked a few time before taking it; it was his son. Kouso.

“Because he saved your son.” Judal sat down. “Also have you seen Lilith?”

“She is sleeping right now.” Kouen called for a maid and told her to go wake up his wife. “What do you mean that Sinbad saved Kouso?”

“Kouso had been taken by assassins and Sinbad with Ja’far saved him, at the time they had no idea who he was.” Kouen sat then and thought about what Judal said, it sounded like Sinbad. Lilith burst into the room, worry was plain on her face. Kouen gave her a kind smile before handing her Kouso, at first she looked confused but then she looked at him. Happiness and relief filled her face and she hugged her baby, Kouen moved over to her. She looked up at him, tears running down her face. Judal was right he was going to had to thank Sinbad, because he was the one who saved the day not him. Kouen pulled Lilith and Kouso into a hug, he pressed his lips against Lilith’s head. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He was never going to let anything happen to his family again.

 

 _Lilith._

Lilith had been so worried when she had been woken up by a maid, the maid told her that Kouen wanted to see her right now. She had been so scared that something bad had happen that she ran to him staight away, she burst through the doors and looked at Kouen, and he gave her a kind smiled. He had a white bundle in his arms, Kouen handed her the bundle. Lilith was confused until she looked down. The bundle was her son. Her beautiful, gorgeous little prince. She was so happy that she felt like she was going to die. She looked at Kouen, from the look on his face she could tell that he wasn’t the one who found him, but she didn’t care but in her eyes he was and always will be her hero. Kouen wrapped his arms around her and Kouso and hugged them. Lilith heard him sigh, she placed her head on his chest, feeling safe.

 


	17. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My GOD! I haven't updated in forever! Sorry I just kind of loss the will to write. But I am back now xD Im going to do my best to finish this story. and again sorry.

Kouen.

Kouen found himself smiling as his one and half month pregnant wife laughed as she spun around with their seven month old son, it was the happiest they had all been. Both Kouen and Lilith had been paranoid that Kouso would be taken from them again and had been unable to relax or enjoy very much of life, but right now the whole family was there and Kouen knew that no one would be stupid enough to try and take Kouso with all of them there. Lilith spun around again causing her son to giggle, she looked so beautiful to Kouen. The emperor got up and walked over to his beloved wife, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. She looked up at Kouen and her smile grew even bigger and they started to sway, Kouen leaned down and kissed his Beautiful Flower. She sighed happily as she kissed him back, their son giggle happily causing the pair to pull apart and look down at him. He stared up at them with big red eyes, Kouso looked exactly like his father with his red eyes and red hair. Kouen secretly hoped that his next child was a girl that looked just like her mother, he wanted a little princess. Kouso started clapping and tried to reach out to someone behind them, cause to the pair to look behind them to find Judal walking towards them. He walked over to the small family and Lilith handed Kouso over to the dark magi, a small smile grew on his face as he started to float causing Kouso to giggle again. Kouen spun Lilth around pulled her back into again kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kouen started to laugh, pulling away from the kiss Lilith looked up at him with a confuse smile.  
"This was where we shared out first kiss." Kouen explined, causing Lilith to blush when she realized that he was right. They were standing in the same Lily garden that they shared their first kiss. "It was also the first time you told me that you loved me."  
"Well it was true." Lilith shyly replied, before placing a kiss on his cheek. "And it still is."  
"I'm glad." He replies jokingly, slowly they started to dance to the music in their heads. "Lilith, I love you."  
"I love you too, Kouen." They kiss and they slowly spun away and for the first time since Kouso was taken did Kouen felt at home. 

Lilith.  
Lilith spun around with her son, he giggle and she found herself laughing a lot with Kouso, her little prince. It had been two week since she got Kouso back and had been worried about losing him again so much so that she could relax to the point that she wasn't sleeping very well but with the whole family at the palace she found herself relaxing, especially with Kouen spending so much time with them, it made Lilith happy seeing her husband going out of his way to spend time with her and their son. She felt Kouen's arms wrap around her waist from behind and his chest press against her back. She turned to looked up at her husband, he smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to her lips, she happily let out a sigh. Her son giggled and she looked over to her son, his red eyes shining up at the pair, intelligence hiding within them. Kouso took after him Father and Lilith knew that he was going to be just as smart and strong as his Father, it made Lilith happy. She had heard Kouen comment to Koumei that their next child was a little girl, one that was as beautiful as his wife. He wanted a little princess, a daddy's little girl. Lilith thought that it was cute and wanted to make Kouen wishes to come true, she had decided that she was going to everything in her power to make this so. If the child growing in her belly was not a girl then she would just keep having Kouen's children until she did give him a little girl. Kouso started clapping and tried to reach out to someone behind them, cause to the pair to look behind them to find Judal walking towards them. He walked over to the small family and Lilith handed Kouso over to the dark magi, a small smile grew on his face as he started to float causing Kouso to giggle again. Kouen spun Lilth around pulled her back into again kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She loved been held by her husband, she never felt as safe as she did when she was in his arms, it was like nothing to hurt or get to her. Kouen started to laugh, pulling away from the kiss Lilith looked up at him with a confuse smile, what did he found so funny.  
"This was where we shared out first kiss." Kouen explined, causing Lilith to blush when she realized that he was right. They were standing in the same Lily garden that they shared their first kiss. "It was also the first time you told me that you loved me."  
"Well it was true." Lilith shyly replied, before placing a kiss on his cheek and how glad she had, it had made things easier for both of them and it haven't taken Kouen much long to confess his love for her much longer, she owed a lot to this small lily graden. "And it still is."  
"I'm glad." He replies jokingly, slowly they started to dance to the music in their heads. "Lilith, I love you."  
"I love you too, Kouen." They kiss and they slowly spun away and for the first time since Kouso was taken did Lilith felt at home.


End file.
